The present invention relates to an isometric exercise device and, in particular, to a hand-held isometric exercise device.
The benefits of physical exercise have long been recognised both with regard to an improved level of physical fitness and muscle strength, and also through associated advantages such as improved skeletal strength.
In line with such realisations, the amount and variety of physical exercise undertaken by individuals has increased. For example, for strength training, this has lead to an increase in gym membership and an increase in individuals performing weighted workouts either with free-weights or through the use of multi-gym equipment.
However, for those seeking to increase muscle strength, it has been recognised that such use of free weights and multi-gym equipment may not be the most appropriate means for achieving optimal muscle stimulus. Also the manner in which such apparatus is used may itself be preventing the majority of individuals from achieving the results desired from their strength training.
The nature of most individual's weight-related training comprises a twice/thrice weekly gym visit where a level of weight considered comfortable will be chosen and a predetermined number of repetitions and sets of exercises will be performed. For example, it is common to perform three sets of ten repetitions with a weight which, to the individual, feels suitably heavy. On the next visit to the gym, a fairly similar workout regime will be undertaken.
However, it is generally recognised that, for muscle growth, there has to be a progressive overload of the muscles being exercised at each weight training session. It is recognised that a sufficiently powerful stimulus is required by the brain to produce an adaptive response in the musculature, and such stimulus generally results from making the muscles work harder than they are accustomed to at each and every training session.
The natural course of recovery, repair and growth required by the body of the average individual regularly attending a gym does not arise because the subsequent training session generally occurs too soon after the previous one and before the body has had a chance to complete its adaptive response. It is considered that muscles need in the region of 2-6 weeks, depending of course upon each individual, to fully recover, repair and grow. Thus, if a heavy weighted workout is performed and, within that minimum period, i.e. one week later, the body is stressed again before it is ready and has fully recovered from the previous session, the muscle groups worked are not capable of lifting weights which are greater than those used in the first session and so the above-mentioned progressive overload cannot be achieved. Such general over-training, albeit possibly accidental, is pursued by the vast majority of individuals following strength training regimes, and generally leads to plateaus and stagnation in strength increase and muscle growth, rather than the growth and increase in muscle mass that is sought from following such regimes.
It can therefore be appreciated that the average individual regularly attending a gym is likely to be missing out on potential increases in strength and muscle growth by not pursuing such progressive overload and its resulting adaptive response. By generally repeating the same exercise at each gym visit with more or less the same weight as previously used, the body will not receive sufficient stimulus to produce an adaptive response. What is generally required however is a constantly increasing progressive overload which optimally taxes the muscle each and every workout. The vast majority of individuals performing the above-mentioned sets and repetitions of exercises tend to be working well under their optimal levels of strength. Since the muscles employed can therefore generally easily perform the required repetitions, they are not then forced to adapt and so the adaptive response mentioned above is not experienced and no, or very limited, muscle growth is then experienced. Thus, the general increase in body strength and muscle size sought by those pursuing a strength-training regime is not readily achieved.